Misused Justice
by ZackNero
Summary: This is a build up before the actual game takes places. Original characters, but still in the same setting. It follows the a Jedi, Seoul Reger, and a Bounty Hunter, Arkon Nazel. It shows on how they achieve justice for their past. I don't own any of this, all credit goes to the Star Wars franchise.


Fortitude means nothing when the body had been tortured for weeks at a time. Survival is useless when there isn't an escape. However, the Jedi are trained to achieve peace at all times even when death is certain. Jedi consular Seoul Reger had recently joined the ranks of Jedi Sage and his first assignment was to investigate the old battle site of Bothawui and the disturbs of reconstruction of the battle site. He was greeted by a lone solider of the Republic who was to lead him to the site of the latest murders.

Before they were able to arrive a lone Bounty Hunter was able to strike the solider. With his blaster close enough to kill him he said, "Drop your lightsaber, hands up, and turn around. Do this and I won't kill this pathetic recruit."

Not wanting any blood on his hands, he did as he was told but only asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Setting his arm launcher to a powerful tranquilizer dart he said, "Justice." He shot him in the back of the neck three times; then the solider. He went down to grab Seoul's lightsaber putting it in his pack and then dragged Seoul by the feet to his ship.

Seoul was stripped to a chair in cargo hold for three weeks. He had been tortured to extreme measures. The two never exchange words, rarely looks. Starting the fourth week the Bounty Hunter finally asked him, "You obviously have no idea who I am, do you?" Seoul only looked up, still in pain with from his daily torture. "It is very nice to know that we humans are able to hurt each other in such unimaginable ways, isn't it?" He then gave Seoul a quick jap at his left cheek. "You have your powerful messages that are able to be remembered forever, and I am able to do it the honest ways, physical!"

Regaining breath, Seoul said, "Maybe you should tell me the message I taught, the justice you seek for, and whom will be able to rest with this crime that was committed."

The Bounty Hunter grabbed Seoul's face so that he would be able to look at him in the eyes and said, "The name is Arkon Nazel, two years before the Sacking of Coruscant I lived on the world of Ord Mantell as a miner for the Republic. That was before you came into my home and killed my wife and daughter." Seoul eyes widen and he gave a heavy breath. Arkon then asked, "You know of it, do you deny that it was you that killed my family?"

Seoul drew a heavy breath and said, "No, I don't deny that I killed them. I did, and it was the merciful thing for them."

Arkon then got furious and punched him five times across the face. "MERCIFUL! How was death merciful!? How would life bring them pain!? Why, why did you do kill them!?"

After Arkon was done beating Seoul, he got up to let Seoul speak. Seoul spit out some blood then he said, "I was Jedi Consular during the war, my duty for the order was not to defeat the Sith or the Empire, but to bring peace to everything they have touch. During that time there was this Imperial Agent that was able undo all of my work, and cause so much more destruction then I could ever think possible."

Arkon started to laugh, "Typical, the Jedi blaming the Empire. Oh, am sorry, the dark side. This tells me nothing other than the useless crap you tell everyone else!"

Seoul gave a serious look to him and told him, "If you let me finish, you'll see why their deaths were unnecessary but still merciful." Arkon was considering about giving Seoul another quick jap, but instead decided to grab a chair and listen to his story. "I was searching for this agent. This being without a name, a face, a gender, or even a species; all I had been her handy work to guess as to where she might go. After cross-referencing five planter registries I found a hint as to where she might have been going to next. That lead me to Ord Mantell, it wasn't till there I found a name, and it was ails at best, but I still had her name. Illang Reed. I went to her last known location, your home. That is where I meant her, a Chiss. Beautiful, I'll admit, but deadly. She sounded familiar?"

It was hard to admit, but Arkon said, "Yea, she lived on Ord Mantell for a month. Said she was doing trade business, she even showed up for the funeral. Are you telling me she made my wife and daughter attack a Jedi that had a lightsaber and Force powers, while we only had own a single standard based blaster?"

Seoul looked down and said, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Arkon gave a tenser look, but allowed Seoul to finish his story. "Before I arrived, you obviously were in the mines. Illang had a new prototype weapon, a headband that would administer this drug that would allow permanent mind control. The only way to free them is for the agent to remove the band, or they die. She destroyed the controller and ran for the back door. I tried to chase her, but your wife held me while your daughter went for the blaster. Your wife then pulled a grenade; I had to cut her down before she activated it. Your daughter then came charging; I made her death quick. When they died the bands disintegrated, leaving no evidence. I thought she left the planet, but she must have been able to change another passengers ID that allowed her to stay. If I didn't kill them, then they would have been slaves for the Empire. Your wife was order to kill me with a bomb, that allow is a dangerous threat. I did what I could, am aware that it doesn't make me a hero, but that is the truth of their unnecessary but merciful death."

Arkon rose up and asked him, "So that is why you killed my family, a mind control devices."

"They are still in development, as far as I can tell."

"You really think that the Empire has something that powerful?"

"Do you really think that they don't?"

"Alright, say I believe you, why did you come to Bothawui then?"

Seoul was able to see that he was getting through to him, so he kept on telling him the truth, "Republic soldiers going missing for days, then coming and killing everyone before they were shot down. Tell me you don't see the similarities with that and the story I just told you. But let me ask you something, what are you going to do to me? Are you going to claim this justice, or are you going to admit that this is nothing but vengeance for the misunderstood?"

Arkon let out a sigh, considering his options then asked, "What do you propose?"

Seoul did his best to sit up straight and said, "Take me to the destination you were going to take me, alive. The Chiss knows am getting close, with your help she will get punishment for her crimes, and everyone she had hurt will get the justice they deserve." Arkon left for the cockpit, but before he left the room Seoul said, "You said you seek justice, not the bounty on my head or vengeance. The Jedi never kill without purpose, they never lie without reason, and we seek peace not for the Republic, but for the people of the galaxy and the dead." Arkon left the, Seoul was left to in dark till the Force guided him to his next destination, where ever that might be.


End file.
